novamundfandomcom-20200213-history
Nereid (Race)
Nereids have been the fascination of many an adventurer over the centuries. Often mistaken for human or elven women, they are in fact a type of aquatic Fey prone to luring unsuspecting victims to their watery grave. Originally stemming from the First World, as all Fey do, they have none the less settled in other places of the known world, although their appearance is a rather rare phenomenon in the confines of Bad Landing. As aquatic fey, their lives are largely tied to bodies of water, as their own life-essence is made of water. Without this life-essence, their shawls, Nereids would be unable to live without constant fear of death, as whoever holds their shawl controls the fey. Whilst capricious and occasionally cruel, they harbour no ill intent most of the time. Their ignorance of their lethal kiss however, has caused many deaths in the past and causes them to be viewed as monsters. However, as death is only a temporary set-back to Fey, their understanding of the loss accompanying death is often limited. Physical Description: Nereids appear as striking, otherworldly beautiful women with pearly, glistening skin and all natural shades of haircolour. Mischiefmakers that they are, Nereids refuse to wear clothing, only barely hiding their nudity behind the wet shawls, that each of them possess. Alas, that appearance is a ruse in its own right, as though the Nereids prefer to take this alluring shape, their true form is that of a pool of water. Society and Relations: Nereids do not form societies, living either solitary or next to other species. They love freely, have no set allegiances and occasionally make friends with aquatic animals. Whilst it is rare for Nereids to live in human societies directly, it is not unheard of, provided a sizable source of water is nearby for the Nereids to live in. These Fey do not tolerate being forced to submit, or boxed into a situation where they cannot act anymore, so it is often best to simply leave the Nereid some space. They will ultimately do what they want one way or the other. It should go without saying that stealing their shawls is the worst offense possible, punishable by death, as if it were an attempt on their lives altogether. Alignment and Religion: Typically they tend towards quite chaotic, mischivous behaviour, but outliers can exist. Their belief structure is... barely stable, although they do occasionally worship especially powerful denizens of their homeplane, especially if it is no longer accessible to them. Adventurers: Nereid adventurers are usually quite fun-loving people, who typically carry water with them, just to make sure that it is there. To them new experiences are the bread and butter of any adventure and having fun with the different denizens of the world is just another way of killing time to many Nereids. One may argue that their idea of fun is a little sadistic, but that just comes with the territory. Names: '''Nereids, as a female-only species, have a naming convention often inspired by sea-creatures, gems or colours. Cyarida, Octavia, Hyazalin... are a few examples for such names. '''Age: As all Fey, Nereids are effectively ageless and de-facto immortal in the sense that they cannot die of old age. As they are practically born into adulthood, as water sprites, they are not bound by the normal aging processes. Random Height and Weight: Base height: 5'2" Height Modifier: 2d8" Base Weight: 90 lbs Weight Modifier: +(2d8×5 lbs) * Ability Score Modifiers: Nereids gain a +2 bonus to Charisma and Dexterity, as well as -2 to Strength at creation to represent their otherworldly grace and beauty. * Type: Fey (Water) * Size: Nereids are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Nereids have a base speed of 30 feet. Their Swimspeed is 50 ft. * Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. All Nereids gain Aquan as a bonus language. Nereids with high Intelligence scores can choose from up to seven different languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Defensive Racial Traits: * Unearthly Grace: A nereid adds her Charisma bonus as a deflection bonus to her Armor Class and CMD if she wears no armor. * Transparency: When underwater, a nereid’s body becomes transparent, effectively rendering her invisible. She can become visible or transparent at will as a free action. Feat and Skill Racial Traits: * Nereid's Swimming: Takes +12 to Swim Checks and gains Aquan as a bonus language. Magical Racial Traits: * Suggestion (Conditional): A nereid may use her suggestion spell-like ability at will against creatures that are fascinated by her beguiling aura. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. The save DC is 10+half the nereid's hit-dice+the nereid's Charisma modifier. * Change Shape (Water Elemental): A nereid can change shape as by the alter self spell, except the only shape she can take is that of a Medium sized water elemental and it does not alter its ability scores. The nereid gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as the member of the race whose appearance it assumes. Senses Racial Traits: * Low-Light Vision: Nereids can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Weakness Racial Traits: * Shawl: A nereid’s shawl (hardness 2, hp 6) contains a portion of her life force. If the shawl is ever destroyed, the nereid takes 1d6 points of Constitution drain per hour until she dies. A nereid can craft a new shawl from water by making a DC 25 Will save, but each attempt takes 1d4 hours to complete. Attempts to destroy or steal a nereid’s shawl require the sunder or disarm attempts. Other Racial Traits: * Drowning Kiss: A nereid can flood the lungs of a willing, helpless, or fascinated creature by touching it (traditionally by kissing the creature on the lips). If the target cannot breathe water, it cannot hold its breath and immediately begins to drown. On its turn, the target can attempt a Fortitude save to cough up this water; otherwise it falls unconscious at 0 hp. On the next round, the target must save again or drop to –1 hit points and be dying; on the third round it must save again or die (see Drowning). The save DC is 10+half the nereid's hit-dice+the nereid's Constitution modifier. * Beguiling Aura: Any creature sexually attracted to women runs the risk of being beguiled by a nereid if it looks upon her beauty from a distance of 30 feet or less. If the creature fails a Will save, it is immediately fascinated. A nereid may use her suggestion spell-like ability at will against creatures that are fascinated by her beguiling aura. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. The save DC is 10+half the nereid's hit-dice+the nereid's Charisma modifier.